Bad Poor Soul
by Vale Rose
Summary: Sonic Speed, multimillonario, rodeado de lujos y una hermosa novia...lo que lo ha vuelto arrogante. Una joven rosa, escapa de las garras de su secuestrador y llega a la ciudad escabulléndose. Allí conoce a Sonic, sorprendiéndose de la gran arrogancia de el erizo...y decide ayudarlo a cambiar. ¿Acaso Sonic aceptará la ayuda de la joven extraña? ¿O la ignorara?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, después de tiempo de tiempo, volveré a escribir historias en Fanfiction! :3 (Si. ... escribí una sola historia -,-)**

**Bueno como sea, me presento, soy Vale Rose! :) **

**Y ahora, presentando esta nueva historia...**

*x.X.x*

Calles frías, oscuras y desoladas...

No había nadie en la calle, a excepción de una pequeña eriza rosa… que corría desesperadamente, aparentemente a ningún punto mientras era perseguida por unos grandes guardias hipopótamo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras intentaba no caer por las oscuras calles.

-Por favor! – gritaba desesperadamente la eriza - Déjenme empaz! -decía la eriza sin entender bien porque le hacían esto

- Ni lo sueñes enana! - grito el hipopótamo que se aproximaba a la pequeña

- Ordenes son ordenes - dijo mientras paraba y miraba a la eriza caer

- N-no me hagan nada! - lloro la eriza levantando los brazos en señal de defensa

- Lo sentimos pequeña … pero eres perfecta para ser esclava de nuestro líder.. – dijo acercándose lentamente, mientras su compañero se acercaba por detrás

- Lo siento padre… lo siento por no poder salvarlos – pensó mientras era noqueada por los hipopótamos

*x.X.x*

Pasaron muchos años, y después que la eriza había sido llevado a quien sabe dónde, sólo le quedaba llorar. Todos los días eran terriblemente dolorosos, no había visto el sol desde hace ya tanto tiempo. No podía reír, sonreír, y no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, pues nunca comía… la comida era una mierda, el lugar era una mierda, todo era una mierda a excepción de una chica seedrian, secuestrada y obligada a todo tipo de trabajos forzosos… al igual que ella.

Pero todo cambió el día que su única amiga murió, o mejor dicho… fue asesinada de una forma brutal. Fue muy doloroso para ella saber que después de haber sido violada de una forma asquerosa, fuera quemada sin piedad ninguna. Ese día ella lloro por mucho tiempo, sabiendo que la única persona que había mantenido la esperanza de que algún día saldrían de ese agujero, se había ido, habían arrebatado su vida.

Pero no, la esperanza seguía dentro de ella, estaba decidida a luchar, estaba decidida a salir de allí, para lograr su sueño, y el de su amiga. No iba a recibir un golpe más en su magullado cuerpo, iba a luchar y a morir en el intento. No soportaba el dolor mucho más, nunca más.

*x.X.x*

- Apúrate! – dijo una chica murciélago – Al señor no le gusta que se demoren!

- ¡Eso intento! – Dijo una gata lavanda con unos guantes de cocina – No puedo cocinar un pollo tan rápido Rouge!

- Blaze… si no te apuras… TE VA A MATAR! - grito Rouge en un intento desesperado de hacer que su amiga terminara con la cocina de una buena vez

- Porque en vez de gritarme… ¡no vas a poner la mesa! - dijo sacando el plato que tanto habían esperado

- Esta bien! Ughh… pero si nos dice algo… es tu culpa! - dijo sacando los cubiertos del cajón y colocándolos en la mesa

- Rouge… cálmate… solo tenemos que-..

- Adelante preciosa… - dijo un erizo azul abriéndole la puerta a su novia

- Gracias Sonic - dijo una ardilla marrón, adentrándose en el comedor y sentándose en una de las sillas de este

El señor Sonic Speed, multimillonario, simplemente con todo lo que alguien pudiera desear junto a una novia millonaria al igual que él, pero él tenía un gran defecto al igual que su novia, Sally Acorn…con sólo una palabra para describirlos… arrogantes

- Chicas…sirvan el banquete para mi novia…-dijo el erizo sentándose al lado de la ardilla

- ¡E-en seguida señor! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, apresurándose para traer todo tipo de alimentos

- Mm…Sonic…-dijo la ardilla, mirando la comida con una mirada de asco

- ¿Ocurre algo? – dijo el erizo, dándole una mirada de muerte a sus sirvientas

- Esta comida…es inaceptable…-dijo levantándose de la mesa, y acto seguido salir de la habitación

- ROUGE! BLAZE! – grito el erizo furioso, dando un gran golpe a la mesa

- S-señor..? – dijeron las chicas con una mirada de terror en su rostro

- QUE DEMONIOS HICIERON?!

- C-cocinamos lo que usted pidió! – dijo la felina, defendiendo la comida que ellas habían preparado

- PUES NUNCA MÁS VUELVAN A HACERLO! - dijo el erizo furioso saliendo por la puerta

- Ughh.. - dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

- Porque es así?! – grito Rouge, enojada con su jefe por rechazar la comida que les había tomado horas en preparar

- Rouge… cálmate…podría escucharte – le dijo Blaze, susurrándole a su amiga

- NO ME IMPORTA! - Grito Rouge furiosa

- Rouge...cálmate... - le dijo la gata a su furiosa amiga

- Ughh… es solo… que odio a las personas así… -dijo la murciélago, ya algo calmada, mirando a la ventana

- Algún día lo hará Rouge… y cuando ese día llegue…

- Será increíble…

* * *

**Wuu! Primero capítulo completado! :D**

**Jee, supongo que es algo raro ver a Sonic… TAN arrogante..(o no ewe)**

**Pero…es solo el comienzo!**

**BYE! Vale Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! :3

Jee, realmente no pensé que tendría algún review .-.

Pero veo que les gusto

Así que aquí con el siguiente capítulo! :3

*x.x.x*

- Preparada…? – dijo una chica, aparentemente de edad, escondida al lado de su amiga

- S-segura? Podríamos huir las d-.. – decía una eriza rosa, hasta que su amiga la interrumpió

- Amy, debes escapar de aquí… todas las chicas sabemos que eres la indicada para esto – le respondió la señora, con una mirada seria que inquietaba a la eriza

- No creo poder…hay demasiados! Sería imposible qu-.. –decía desesperada

- AMY! – Respondió furiosa la señora – Debes hacerlo, por ti, por nosotras, y por… por ella… - dijo la señora, ya más tranquila, pero ahora triste recordando a su amiga fallecida

- L-lo se señora Gloria… pero… es muy difícil! N-no se a dónde ir! – decía la eriza con lágrimas en los ojos –q-quedaré perdida y sola en las calles! Y l-luego… me traerán de nuevo…-decía mientras dejaba una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla

- Amy… - dijo la señora, sujetándola por los hombros – debes ser fuerte… y siempre debes tener fe – dijo Gloria abrazándola

- B-bien… si vamos a hacer esto… pues entonces hagámoslo!

*x.X.x*

- SONIC, SONIC, SONIC! – dijo una furiosa ardilla

- Ughh… ahora que Sally?! – respondió el erizo azul, evidentemente enojado por la actitud de su novia

- Como pudiste olvidar el regalo de la semana! – respondió la ardilla, reclamándole al estresado erizo

- Tengo cosas más importantes que tus estúpidos regalos! – respondió el erizo, ya harto de que su novia lo moleste

- Enserio! Pues entonces no haremos NADA hasta que me des MI regalo! – dijo la ardilla, exigiéndole a su novio que le compre lo que desee

- Ugh..OK! Toma $500! – dijo el erizo, lanzándole algunos billetes – ahora déjame empaz!

- Ni creas que con esto! –dijo levantando los billetes – me tendrás calmada! – dijo ya harta la ardilla de la actitud de su novio – solo te perdonaré si TÚ vas a comprar MI regalo! – dijo la ardilla con una sonrisa arrogante

- NO! ESTOY OCUP-..

- PUES ENTONCES TE OLVIDAS DE ESTO! – dijo mostrándole su cuerpo

- …

- ACEPTAS O N-…

- ROUGE! – exigió el erizo

- M-me llamó señor? – dijo la murciélago, entrando con precaución a la habitación

- Prepara el carro… iremos a comprarle algo a Sally – dijo apagando su laptop

- A-ahora mismo señor… - dijo Rouge, saliendo de la habitación

- Buena decisión… -dijo la ardilla sentándose en el sofá de cuero – Quiero un collar de perlas, y lo quiero AHORA

- Pues tendrás que esperar – dijo el erizo con una sonrisa arrogante

- PUES APÚRATE! – Contestó furiosa – ME LO TRAES RÁPIDO O NO TENDRÁS NADA DE MI!

- YO ME DEMORO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERO, SALLY! – dijo el erizo, abriendo la puerta – Y SI QUIERES TU MALDITO COLLAR DE PERLAS, PUES TENDRÁS QUE ESPERAR! –dijo el erizo, cerrando la puerta de un azote

*x.X.x*

P.O.V de Sonic

ESTOY HARTO DE ESA ARDILLA! Es una mandona, creída, molestosa, puta y ARROGANTE!

- Y acaso tu no eres así? – dijo la voz en la cabeza de Sonic

- Yo no soy arrogant-..

- Ohh enserio?! No eres arrogante!? Si, como no – dijo la voz, dejando cabreado a Sonic

- OYE TÚ! TU NO SABES NADA DE MÍ – respondió el erizo, dándose cuenta al momento de su error

- Se TODO sobre ti… SOY TU! Así que cállate y cómprale el maldito collar de perlas! – dijo finalizando la conversación

Fin del P.O.V de Sonic

Ughh… - dijo el erizo, ya sentado en su auto, apoyando su cabeza con el timón

- Umm…señor? – respondió una voz detrás de su cabeza

- QUE?! – respondió el erizo, haciendo que la murciélago se asustara

- Solo quería decirle que YO puedo conducir… ya que usted NO está en condiciones! – respondió enojada la chica, aumentando la ira de su jefe

- Quien manda aquí, Rouge?!

- Usted per-..

- EXACTO! YO! TU NO ME MANDAS! –dijo el erizo, dispuesto a manejar

- Pues entonces, me voy… usted manda señor, iré a seguir con-..

- Espera!

- Qué?

- No sé qué darle a Sally… tu… quédate allí atrás mientras yo llego a la tienda, allí tu elijes…ok?!

- Como ordene – dijo la murciélago, obviamente fastidiada, sentándose en el asiento trasero

- Pues entonces no hay que perder tiempo – dijo el erizo, pisando completamente el acelerador

- Q-QUE?! NO!

*x.X.x*

L-lo conseguí! S-solo debo escapar de estos idiotas…ufff..n-no puedo…mis piernas…no pueden correr más…p-pero…escapare de esta mierda de vida…

-ALTO AHÍ ROSA! – decía un gorila junto a su amigo, persiguiendo a nuestra eriza

- NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE LAS GARRAS DE-..

-NO! –dijo la eriza, golpeando a uno con un martillo, dejando a su amigo en shock

- No…MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! – grito el gorila, obviamente furioso con la eriza, la cual corría sin mirar su camino

- A-ALÉJATE! N-NO TE HARÉ DAÑO…P-PERO.. –dijo la eriza, deteniéndose y mirando al gorila

- CÁLLATE! CUANDO TE ATRAPE, VOLVERAS A LA BASE, Y ALLÍ TU JUNTO A TODAS TUS AMIGUITAS SERÁN QUEMADAS AL IGUAL QUE CON TU OTRA AMIGA SEEDRIAN! – grito el gorila, el cual ahora corría hacia ella

- NO! – dijo la eriza, corriendo sin mirar su camino, sin darse cuenta que algo se aproximaba a ella

- S-SEÑOR! DETÉNGASE! – gritaba desesperada la murciélago, obviamente aterrorizada por la velocidad en la cuál iban

- Rouge… no te preocupes! Todo está b-..

- C-CUIDADO! –grito la murciélago, mirando como una persona pasaba…observando como la atropellaban

- M-mierda… - fue lo único que dijo el erizo, observando como la persona salía volando en dirección contra un muro, y luego caía fuertemente en el pavimento

- Ohh…no…LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA! – grito la murciélago, saliendo del carro y corriendo hacia la eriza

- Q-que…

- ALÉJENSE DE ELLA! – grito el gorila, saltando sobre Rouge y empujándola

- S-SUELTALA! ESTA HERIDA! – grito furiosa, exigiéndole al gorila que soltase a la pobre chica

- ELLA PERTENECE A-..

- Jodete…-respondió el erizo, golpeando al gorila, y sosteniendo a la eriza

- S-señor…- dijo Rouge, observando a la eriza

- La curaras en casa, no pienso dejar que me arresten por matarla…

- P-PERO N-..

- LA CURAS EN CASA! – grito el erizo, frustrado y asustado al mismo tiempo

- S-si muere… no será mi culpa… -dijo Rouge, acercándose a la eriza, cargándola y llevándola al carro

- Solo vamos…-dijo el erizo, apresurándose a conducir para su mansión

*x.X.x*

Jeee, algo raro .-.

Peero, es parte de la historia .3.

Pronto el tercer capítulo! Bueno, dependiendo de la estúpida escuela -.-

BYE! Vale Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! :D

Lo se, lo se...demora nivel Dios -.-

Pero por lo menos ya acabe el año! :D

Así quee...tengo 2 meses para escribir ;)

Disfruten!

*x.X.x*

- Crees que este bien?

- Fue un golpe fuerte..pero seguro se recupera..

- Y si no?! Me culparán a mi de homicidio!

- Rouge cálmate! No pasará nada...

- Ughh..y todo por ese idiota de Sonic..!

- Oye cálmate! Nos oira!

Murmullos..

- Y? Después de todo el la atropell-..

*x.X.x*

P.O.V de Sonic

Ughh..y lo peor de todo...no compre el maldito regalo de Sally...como sea...cuando esta chica se cure...emm...le dare unos billetes para que cierre la boca...

- ROUGE, CREAM! - dijo el erizo abriendo la puerta hacia la enfermeria

- S-señor? - dijeron las chicas al unisono

- Como esta? - dijo el chico de mala manera, apoyándose en la pared

- Pues...esta estable... - le respondió la coneja...algo intimidada por la voz de su jefe

- Y...cuando estará bien?! Si Sally se entera...me manda a la mierda...- dijo gritándole a la chica, recordando a su novia y su maldito collar de perlas

- Estaría bien si no la hubiera atropellado - dijo Rouge en un susurro apenas audible...aunque no para su jefe

- Dijiste algo...ROUGE?! - dijo con una mirada molesta, harto de hablar con sus empleadas

- Yo? No nad-..

- Ughh... - dijo la eriza, despertando y cogiéndose la cabeza por el dolor

- Cream...vamos por la medicina - le dijo la murcielago a su compañera, para así salir las dos en busca de lo pedido

- Emm...y...quien eres..? - le dijo la chica al erizo, y acto seguido recibir una mirada furiosa por parte de el

- NO me hables como si fuera tu amigo... no te conosco...

- D-donde estoy...? - le dijo la chica, algo angustiada, recordando el hecho de haber estado huyendo

- En mi casa...¿te sientes bien? - dijo el erizo, tratando bien a alguien...por primera vez

- Pues...me duele un poco la cabeza y-..

- Pues cuando te cures...te largas de aquí...

- P-pero..

- No pondrás cargos...verdad? - dijo el erizo, acercándose a la camilla, y acto seguido darle una mirada furiosa

- N-ni siquiera se...de que me habla... - respondió la eriza, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido

- Encerio? Nada de nada...?

- Pues...recuerdo que estaba siendo pers-.. - dijo la chica, pero callando al instante

- Per...perseguida por...?

- No...nada...olvidalo...

- Que te dije de como hablarme?!

- L-lo siento!

- Aqui esta la medicina! - dijo la coneja, entrando a la habitación y acercándose a la eriza

- Y también unas vendas - dijo la murcielago, entrando con una pequeña caja

- Ehh..gracias...creo.. -dijo la eriza, algo aturdida al desconocer lo que pasa

- Bien...cuando Rouge y Cream terminen...te ir-..

- Espere! - le dijo la eriza

- QUE?! - obviamente fastidiado (más de lo que ya esta), fue volteándose hasta quedar mirando fijamente a la eriza

- Pues..yo...bueno...

- HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

- N-no tengo ... a dónde ir... - dijo la eriza, bajando la cabeza, y esperando una respuesta

- Y? No me importa tu vid-...

- Y...pensaba si podría...trabajar aquí...

*x.X.x*

P.O.V. de Sonic

Acaso cree que la dejaré vivir aquí? Que tont-..

- Dejala... -le dijo la voz de su cabeza

- OTRA VEZ AQUI?! - dijo el erizo...harto de hablar con tanta gente

- Solo dejala...

- NO!

- SI!

- NO!

- Sonic..soy TU! ASÍ QUE SOLO JODETE Y ESCUCHAME! DE-JA-LA!

- N-no me jodas...tu no me mandas..

- SOY TU!

- Pero porque?!

- SOLO HAZLO IDIOTA!

Fin del P.O.V de Sonic

- Que esta haciendo..? - dijo la eriza, susurrándole a las chicas

- A veces discute consigo mismo - le dijo la coneja

- Ohh...

- Bien.. - dijo el erizo

- M-me quedo?! - grito la eriza, algo asombrada de que el chico la haya aceptado

- Si...dile a Rouge y a Cream que te expliquen como son las cosas aquí..

- BIEN! GRACIAS SEÑOR...señor..

- Soy Sonic

- GRACIAS SON-..

- Dime..Señor Speed.. - le dijo el chico, y acto seguido salir de la habitación

- Umm..ok... - dijo la eriza, algo confundida de la actitud que acababa de tener su nuevo jefe

- Es siempre así pequeña...es un idiota - le dijo la chica murciélago, sentándose a su lado

- Bueno...SOY AMY ROSE! - le dijo a las chicas, junto con una sonrisa

- Yo soy Rouge the Bat...y la adorable chica que ves aquí es Cream the Rabbit

- B-bienvenida señorita Amy! - le contesto la coneja, con una sonrisa igual a la de la eriza

- Bien...y como son las cosas aquí chicas?

- Ufff...

- Supongamos que...algo rudas..

*x.X.x*

Y bien?

Se que es algo corto...pero mi imaginación se me va T.T

Espero que les haya gustadoo!

A pesar de lo corto que fue ^^U

BYE! Vale Rose


End file.
